


by the light of the stars

by amosanguis



Series: creature AUs [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 2nd POV - Hannibal, BAMF Hannibal, Gen, M/M, Stag Hannibal, kidnapped!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You smile and straighten your suit and feel the first tremors of the change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by the light of the stars

-z-

****

**_“Would you say that one more time, please?”_ **

 

There is no moon out tonight and the light of the stars is _just_ enough – so none of the guards see you as you walk up to the house.

You take in a deep breath, close your eyes, listen for your little agent’s heartbeat, and when you find it – your body becomes a blur of motion and then the guards are dead.

You smile and straighten your suit and feel the first tremors of the change.

 

**_“It’s Will, Dr. Lecter, he’s been kidnapped.”_ **

**_“Would you say that one more time, please?”_ **

 

The dogs inside the warehouse catch your scent and panic – one of them even jumps through a window to get away.  They know what you are, what you’re looking for – and they know that you’re willing to slaughter them all.

And then you hear Will’s labored breathing and the soft smack of a fist meeting flesh.

 

**_“Will has been taken – I’m sorry, there was nothing we could do.  There was a note – apparently one of the murderers Will’s helped put away was the brother of some mafia guy in New York City.  And, well, let’s just say that he’s in town for some revenge.”_ **

 

The man who is standing over Will Graham freezes when he sees you.

“Who the fuck—”

He never gets the chance to finish his sentence as the shift sweeps over your body. 

And, as you impale him onto your antlers – the “fuck” turns to screaming, turns to garbling as he drowns in his own blood.

 

**_You don’t say anything to Jack Crawford as he shouts and screams after you._ **

 

You’re still wearing your stag’s skin, still drenched in blood, when you untie Will from his chair.

“Hannibal?” your name passes through Will’s lips like a prayer as he reaches up and touches your muzzle.  “Of course it’s you – it’s always been you, hasn’t it?”

You snort and press your muzzle into his neck.

“Thank you,” he whispers and wraps his arms around you.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
